


The End of Our Time - Ryuu's death

by InTheMidnightRain



Series: Danganronpa: Horrors Beyond Belief [1]
Category: Danganronpa
Genre: A Body Has Been Discovered, Bathroom, Blood, Danganronpa fangame, Death, Drowning, Gore, Knives, M/M, Stabbing, Water, aiko and hoshiko aren't in this part, all characters that arent in this part arent even mentioned, danganronpa - Freeform, horrors beyond belief, i hope you like a large helping of trauma, neither is yuuka, pepto bismal, stab wounds, suffocation, this will sound horrible but I hope you cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheMidnightRain/pseuds/InTheMidnightRain
Summary: This short description spins the tale of how Ryuu Yukimura's life comes to a close.
Relationships: shouta nakamura/ryuu yukimura
Series: Danganronpa: Horrors Beyond Belief [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751605
Kudos: 2
Collections: Danganronpa Fanfictions





	The End of Our Time - Ryuu's death

**Author's Note:**

> I am selfishly posting this partially just to promote my dr fangame! if you want more information about the characters, events, etc, please feed my ego by visiting the official linktree that can send you to every profile the fangame(s) have! 
> 
> https://linktr.ee/lingeringdespair

Ryuu Yukimura died at 3:47 a.m, his body savagely pinned to the bathtub in a dimly lit bathroom. Based on minor details, such as the freshness of his blood, as well as small details on his once warm skin, it depicts an image of him drowning before he was pinned to the bathtub, which assumedly was done by the killer to make sure he was as good as dead. He’s bent over the bathtub with his head submerged in the water, his cheeks a sickly purple and multiple parts of his body bruised. Decently sized knives of varying lengths, sizes, and shapes can be seen impaling his wrists, thighs, and back, keeping his corpse stuck to the bathtub. It’s easy to assume the killer got the knives from the kitchen, but most likely not for finishing the job, but originally as a method to kill him, until drowning him became a more convenient option on a whim. Ryuu’s glasses are also seen, sunken to the bottom of the murky water in the tub. His blood takes up residence on the edge of the tub, in the water he suffocated in, and slipping down the side of the tub and onto the tiled floor, even sliding into the space between the tiles. The first one to find his body was Shouta Nakamura, who ended up stumbling back to against one of the walls, and throwing up from the sight.

**Author's Note:**

> For Yuuka's (the protagonist) recollection of the events after Ryuu dies, the next part throws you into the deep end of that. I will shamelessly plug the linktree once more, and I do urge you to check it out. I have been working on the fangame since late 2017, and I'm very excited to put it out there. 
> 
> https://linktr.ee/lingeringdespair


End file.
